


Per aspera ad astra [2]

by Xenka



Series: Per Aspera Ad Astra [1]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, F/M, Gangbang, Spanking
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenka/pseuds/Xenka





	

Dłoń, która od dłuższej chwili pieściła jej pierś, to zaciskając się na niej, to masując kolistym, pełnymi ruchami, zaczęła ją irytować.   
Jeszcze przez chwilę próbowała nie zwracać na to uwagi. Wiedziała, że Adam – w przeciwieństwie do niej – lubi po orgazmie poleżeć w łóżku, przeciągnąć się i trochę popieścić. Dla niej było to zbędnym utratą czasu, który można było wykorzystać na wiele innych sposobów.   
– Wystarczy – zdecydowała, delikatnie odsuwając męską dłoń. Przeniosła się do pozycji siedzącej, dając do zrozumienia, że na ten raz wystarczy tego typu czułości.   
Leżący obok niej mężczyzna ani myślał pójść w jej ślady. Korzystając z nowej, wolnej przestrzeni, rozłożył się wygodniej na wznak. Podłożył rękę pod głowę, ukazując gładko ogoloną pachę.   
To nie był jedyny element jego ciała, na którym nie sposób było odnaleźć ani jednego włoska – łysa głowa Adama lśniła się delikatnie w promieniach wschodzącego słońca.   
Chociaż dobiegał już czterdziestki, nadal był atrakcyjnym mężczyzną. Jego okrytą lekkim zarostem twarz można było określić raczej jako przystojną niż ładną. Przyciągała uwagę, nie była brzydka, ale traciła przy bliższych oględzinach.  
– Nigdy nie mogę w pełni objąć twojej piersi – poskarżył się.   
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się krzywo.   
– Masz za małe dłonie.  
– Albo ty masz za duże cycki – odgryzł się.  
Sekundę później zadowolenie na jego twarzy ustąpiło bolesnemu grymasowi, kiedy poczuł silnego klapsa na udzie. Uderzenie rozeszło się po sypialni niemiłym mlaśnięciem.   
– Takie słowa nie przystoją przyszłemu prezesowi – pouczyła go z rozbawieniem. – I wcale nie są takie duże – oceniła, spoglądając na swoje nagie piersi.  
Były pełne i jędrne, siłą rzeczy leciutko opalone, ale żeby na tyle duże, aby nie można było objąć ich dłońmi? W to wątpiła.   
– Będę miał przez ciebie ślad, Vicky! – warknął, oglądając sobie udo i rozcierając je energicznie.   
Kobieta odgarnęła włosy, nie dając po sobie poznać, jak zaskoczyło ją brzmienie jej własnego imienia. W dodatku w zdrobniałej formie.   
Przyzwyczaiła się, że na co dzień ludzie zwracają się do niej bezosobowo, albo nazywają ją Arią. Nawet kiedy załatwiała coś oficjalną drogą, podawała nieprawdziwe dane i legitymowała się fałszywymi dokumentami. Nie potrafiła zliczyć, ile miała już nazwisk stworzonych na potrzeby kolejnego interesu, który wymagał podpisania paru świstków.   
– Myślisz, że się uda? – zagadnął mężczyzna, kiedy przestał już użalać się nad czerwonym śladem na skórze. – Stary nie odda tak łatwo stołka, wiesz o tym. Gdyby był inny, już dawno mógłbym awansować.   
– Może po prostu jest od ciebie lepszy – zasugerowała brunetka, nie kryjąc nawet nutki ironii, jaki wkradł się do jej tonu. – Nie przyszło ci to nigdy na myśl? Rynek każdego dnia sprawdza ludzi i jeżeli nie są dość dobrzy i elastyczni albo nie nadążają za nowymi trendami – mówiła, wstając z łóżka i przeciągając się lekko – po prostu wypadają z gry. Tak jest w każdej branży.   
– Gówno prawda! Gdyby staruch nie przyczepił się tak kurczowo do stołka, mógłbym się wykazać. Pokazać zarządowi, że potrafię poprowadzić firmę. Wprowadzić w życie te wszystkie pomysły, które mam. Przez niezmienianie prezesa od wielu lat firma zaczyna kostnieć – sapnął, siadając. Sięgnął po kieliszek z winem i opróżnił go w kilku szybkich łykach. – A tak to… – westchnął. – Dlatego przy całym szacunku dla twoich umiejętności, znamy się w końcu już trochę, wątpię, żeby udało ci się sprawić, że zgodzi się oddać stołek.  
Aria zarzuciła na ramiona błękitny, jedwabny szlafrok. Był zbyt krótki, aby zakryć jej uda, w które Adam zaczął wpatrywać się nachalnie.  
– Już się zgodził – odparła. – Będziesz miał okazję się wykazać.   
– Naprawdę?! – mężczyzna otworzył szeroko oczy. – Jak udało ci się go przekonać? Przecież to…  
– Zależy mu na córce – wyjaśniła. – I na wnuku. To wystarczająca motywacja dla kogoś takiego.  
– To nie jest byle kto. Ma znajomości, wpływy. Wiesz, że może to zgłosić.  
– Wiem – kobieta uśmiechnęła się cierpko, sięgając po karafkę z wodą. – Nawet mi tym groził. Powiem ci to samo, co jemu. Może zgłosić szantaż do prokuratora. Być może nawet mi to udowodni i trafię do więzienia. Ale to nie przywróci mu ani córki, ani wnuka, prawda?   
Usta Adama rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu. Zupełnie nowe, fantastyczne życie otwierało przed nim swoje bramy.   
– Od kiedy będę mógł zacząć?  
– Wiesz, że najpierw musi złożyć oficjalną rezygnację, a potem zgłosić twoją kandydaturę. Mam nadzieję, że rada nadzorcza nie będzie się z tym długo bawiła.   
– Myślisz, że się zgodzą?   
– Jestem pewna – ucięła temat, opierając się pośladkami o stolik, na którym znajdowała się woda.   
Adam odgarnął cienką kołdrę, którą był nakryty i wyskoczył z łóżka. W kilku szybkich krokach zbliżył się do brunetki i uśmiechnął do niej szeroko. Oczy błyszczały mu radośnie.   
– Jak mogę ci się odwdzięczyć? – spytał, ale nie czekając na odpowiedź, zaczął wodzić miękkimi opuszkami palców po udach kobiety.   
Chłodny ton odpowiedzi nieco ostudził jego zapędy.  
– Przede wszystkim dobrym wypełnianiem swojego zadania. Nie daję ci tego stanowiska dlatego, że jesteś dobry w łóżku. A przynajmniej nie tylko dlatego – uściśliła. – Chcę tam kogoś, kto nie będzie sprawiał problemów i będzie dobrze zajmował się firmą. Zepsuj to, a będziemy inaczej rozmawiać – ostrzegła, sprawiając, że wzdłuż kręgosłupa Adama przebiegł niemiły, zimny dreszcz.   
Znał ją zbyt długo i zbyt dobrze, aby nie wiedzieć, do czego jest zdolna i jakie ma możliwości.   
– Zawiodłem cię kiedyś? – zamruczał, wędrując dłonią ku jej kobiecości. Rozsunął delikatnie wilgotne wargi i wskazującym palcem zaczął powoli pocierać nabrzmiałą łechtaczkę.   
Aria zacisnęła dłonie na stoliku i instynktownie rozsunęła szerzej uda. Był bardzo umiejętny w tym, co robił, ale nie mogła pozwolić sobie, aby odwrócił seksem jej uwagę od innej, istotnej kwestii. Pozwoliła mu jeszcze przez chwilę na kontynuowanie przyjemnej pieszczoty, nadstawiając szyję, którą drażnił zarostem.   
Pachniał całonocnym ciepłem i odrobiną świeżego potu. Odurzająca mieszanka, której ciężko było się oprzeć. Ale musiała to przerwać. Najpierw interesy, potem rozrywka.  
– Nie podobają mi się twoje spuchnięte oczy – powiedziała w końcu, z niechęcią stanowczym ruchem dłoni przerywając sobie przyjemność.   
– Więc zamknij swoje i po prostu czuj – Adam uśmiechnął się, choć wyczuła, jak napina się mimowolnie. A więc miała rację. – Poza tym nie dałaś mi się dzisiaj zbyt dobrze wyspać. To pewnie dlatego.   
– Wczoraj wieczorem były takie same.   
Poczuła, jak silna wola wraca do niej z ogromną siłą. Chwyciła mężczyznę za nadgarstek i zacisnęła go mocno, wydobywając z jego ust ciche syknięcie.   
Zupełnie nie przeszkadzało jej, że przy swoich przeszło pięciu stopach i dziewięciu calach nadal była od niego o ponad pół głowy niższa.   
– Adam, masz jedną – położyła nacisk na to słowo – szansę. Jedną. Nie chcę widzieć cię z alkoholem, nie chcę dowiadywać się, że miałeś z nim do czynienia w inny sposób niż w formie lampki wina na kolacji biznesowej. Rozumiemy się?  
– Tak – syknął. Raczej nie z bólu, a z wściekłości. – Możesz mnie już puścić? Nie zaprzepaszczę swojej szansy przez wódkę.   
Aria przesunęła po nim niechętnym spojrzeniem. Chciałaby mu wierzyć, ale nie potrafiła. Na szczęście i tak sięgał tylko po alkohol, unikając jakichkolwiek narkotyków, a więc był czystszy moralnie niż większość ludzi, których znała.   
– Wolałbym, żebyś mi ufała – skrzywił się i odsunął z wyraźną niechęcią.   
Nagle nagość, która wcześniej zupełnie mu nie przeszkadzała, zaczęła go irytować do tego stopnia, że szybko założył wczorajszą koszulę. Z odnalezieniem bielizny i spodni było ciężej.   
– Nie dajesz mi powodów do zaufania. A przynajmniej rzadko je dajesz – powiedziała brunetka.   
Tym razem to ona patrzyła niemal nachalnie na pokryte ciemnym meszkiem, kształtne pośladki mężczyzny, które wypinał raz za razem, usiłując odnaleźć zaginione części garderoby. Problem w tym, że nigdzie nie mógł ich odszukać.   
Gdzie one, do cholery, się podziały?   
– Mogłabyś poprosić Milesa, żeby wysłał kogoś po nowe ubranie dla mnie?   
Człowiekiem, o którym mówił Adam, był czarnoskóry szef ochrony. Razem z kilkoma podległymi sobie ochroniarzami zajmowali osobną, specjalnie dla siebie wydzieloną część domu.   
Na ogół ciężko było się na nich natknąć gdzie indziej niż w ogrodzie, mimo tego stanowili niewidzialną, bardzo skuteczną linię obrony przed każdym, kto próbowałby dokonać ataku na dom Arii. Chętnych i gotowych na takie posunięcie było bardzo wielu.   
Brak widocznej ochrony, która kręciłaby się po domu, bardzo odpowiadał Adamowi, kiedy pozostawał u brunetki na noc. Dzięki temu mógł czuć się swobodniej i przejść rano nago do kuchni po śniadanie i kawę.   
Niestety, chociaż znali się już długo, Aria nie lubiła takich form poufałości i do minimum zmniejszała sytuacje, w których mężczyzna mógłby lub musiałby zostać u niej na śniadanie. Tego akurat Adam bardzo żałował. Nie tylko dlatego, że zwyczajnie lubił towarzystwo brunetki, ale przebywanie w jej domu pozwalało mu zachłysnąć się luksusem, na który na razie nie było go stać.  
Na szczęście teraz, kiedy otrzyma stanowisko prezesa w dużej, wiodącej na rynku firmie, będzie mógł pozwolić sobie na przepych na własny koszt.   
Widząc, że kobieta sięga po telefon i pisze wiadomość, Adam uniósł się na łokciach.  
– Mam rozmiar…  
– Pamiętam, jaki masz rozmiar – uśmiechnęła się do własnych myśli. – Potrzebujesz garnituru?   
– I czegoś luźniejszego na potem. O piątej jestem umówiony na tenisa. Dać ci pieniądze? – zapytał, sięgając do kieszeni świeżo znalezionych spodni. Niestety, bielizna nadal pozostawała poza jego zasięgiem.  
Aria pokręciła przecząco głową, sprawiając, że gęste, ciemne kosmyki spłynęły jej miękko po policzkach.  
– Nie. Uznaj to za prezent na nową drogę kariery.   
– Uważaj, bo uznam jeszcze, że się zakochałaś i dlatego obsypujesz mnie prezentami w formie ubrań i stanowisk – uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, ale patrzył na kobietę badawczo i wyczekująco. Nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na to, że na krótką chwilę wstrzymał oddech.  
– Zaczynasz od teraz reprezentować nie tylko firmę, którą ci przekażę, ale także mnie.   
Adam skrzywił się i mlasnął z niezadowoleniem. W wieku trzydziestu dziewięciu lat wolałby zawdzięczać zawodowy sukces własnej pracy, determinacji, może nawet trochę szczęściu, ale nie seksowi z o dziesięć lat młodszą dziewczyną.   
Cóż, życie czasami było naprawdę do dupy.   
– Będziesz miała czas wieczorem? – krzyknął za zmierzającą w stronę łazienki kobietą.   
Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, więc ruszył w tamtym kierunku szybkim krokiem. Miękki, puchaty dywan przyjemnie łaskotał go w bose stopy.   
Aria ustawiała coś właśnie na panelu dotykowym obszernej kabiny prysznicowej. Przy odrobinie dobrej woli zmieściłyby się tutaj co najmniej trzy osoby.  
Dominujące w całej łazience odcienie błękitu i szafiru uzupełniały kolorowe ręczniki i szlafroki, które – zdaniem Adama – ożywiały to pomieszczenie. On jednak urządziłby je zupełnie inaczej. Może z większą dbałością o drogie detale?   
Rzucił tęskne spojrzenie dużej, narożnej wannie. Chętnie zrelaksowałby się w niej przez chwilę lub dwie. Najlepiej ze szklaneczką czegoś mocniejszego.   
– Pytałem, czy spotkamy się wieczorem – powtórzył, podchodząc do brunetki. – Nie dałaś mi szansy podziękowania za to, co dla mnie zrobiłaś.   
– Wieczorem jestem umówiona.  
Wbrew jego woli, twarz Adama natychmiast stężała.   
– Z tym blondaskiem, co? – rzucił z zarzutem.   
Aria uśmiechnęła się cierpko, włączając w końcu wodę, która silnym strumieniem zaczęła spływać po jej nagim ciele.  
– Widzę, że plotki naprawdę łatwo i szybko się rozchodzą.  
– Trudno, żeby nie, skoro obściskiwaliście się w loży.   
– Tak naprawdę tylko rozmawialiśmy, ale to chyba nie powinno być twoje zmartwienie? – brunetka rzuciła mężczyźnie zdecydowanie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. – Proponuję skupić się teraz na przejęciu firmy i na utrzymaniu jej w tak świetnej kondycji, w jakiej trwała przy poprzednim prezesie, o którym wyrażasz się ciągle z takim brakiem szacunku. Moje życie towarzyskie pozostaw mnie.  
Adam patrzył na nią wściekle spod przymrużonych powiek. Nie znosił, kiedy tak go traktowała i w tak dobitny sposób pokazywała mu, gdzie jest jego miejsce. A robiła to cholernie często.   
Znów nagość zaczęła go drażnić. Przez to czuł się jeszcze bardziej bezbronny.   
– Idę sprawdzić, czy Miles ma już dla mnie coś do ubrania – mruknął, odwracając się na pięcie.   
Zdążył wykonać zaledwie kilka kroków, gdy zatrzymał go głos kochanki.  
– Adam…   
Po tonie, jakim zostało wypowiedziane jego imię, wnosił, że z całą pewnością brunetce nie zrobiło się przykro i nie postanowiła go nagle przeprosić.   
– Załóż coś na siebie – poleciła. – Nie będziesz chodził nago po domu.  
Odwrócił się gwałtownie. Twarz wykrzywił mu grymas złości.  
– Nagle zaczęła ci przeszkadzać moja nagość?!   
W odpowiedzi otrzymał spokojne, ale bardzo surowe spojrzenie. Nie wiedział, jak Aria to robi, że chociaż stoi tam naga i powinna czuć się bezbronna tak jak on, ona wygląda raczej jak dumna, starożytna bogini zwycięstwa. Triumfowała.  
– Przeszkadza mi tylko wtedy, kiedy masz zamiar udać się tak do mojej ochrony.   
Adamowi na usta cisnęło się coś złośliwego i zwyczajnie chamskiego, ale nie odważył się wypowiedzieć tego na głos.   
– Założę spodnie – skapitulował w końcu.  
– Adam… – tym razem głos brunetki zabrzmiał bardzo miękko. Mężczyzna nazwałby go nawet kojącym. – I wróć zanim się przebierzesz. Bez sensu byłoby zakładać świeże ubrania na to spocone ciało.   
Nie mógł widzieć jej twarzy, stojąc do niej plecami i dzierżąc w dłoni klamkę, ale mógłby przysiąc, że uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco.   
Na jego ustach także pojawił się zadowolony uśmiech i nie zniknął nawet, gdy opuścił łazienkę, zamykając za sobą drzwi.


End file.
